1. Field
Embodiments of the invention are broadly directed to the control of a carrier fluid of tubular conveyance systems.
2. Related Art
Tubular conveyance systems are used to move conveyance materials and other materials. For example, some tubular conveyance systems may be utilized for moving conveyance material from a railcar, tractor trailer, or sack to a silo, use bin, hopper, or other storage container. Tubular conveyance systems are utilized in various industries such as food preparation, pharmaceuticals, chemical processing, plastics, mines, cement/asphalt, and power plants. Typical materials include cement, ore, sugar, minerals, grains, plastics, dust, fly ash, flour, gypsum, lime, coffee, cereals, pharmaceuticals, and other conveyance materials. An efficient tubular conveyance system should be able to transport large amounts of conveyance material steadily and continuously with minimum energy input. Doing so requires precise control of the carrier fluid, such as air, that is allowed to inlet into the system. Tubular conveyance systems of the prior art rely on simple valves to control this inlet, resulting in inaccurate, slow, and latent adjustments to the inlet of carrier fluid.